Performers considered for ENT roles
This is a list of performers who were considered for roles, but ultimately did not appear in the role in the final episode or film. Performers listed here have been verified as having been considered by Star Trek personnel for a particular role on Trek in which they ultimately did not appear. Vaughn Armstrong :Main article: Vaughn Armstrong Vaughn Armstrong originally auditioned for the role of Vulcan Ambassador Soval on Star Trek: Enterprise but was instead considered as the best choice to play Admiral Maxwell Forrest in Rick Berman's opinion. Armstrong later filled in for an unknown actor to play the Klingon captain in the first season episode . The original actor was either unavailable to do the re-shots or to fulfill his contract. (ENT Season 1 DVD special feature "Admiral Forrest Takes Center Stage") Brett Baker brettbaker&defaultImage 1}} is an actor who was cast for the role of "Crewman #1" in the Enterprise first season episode . Together with fellow actor Max Williams he had costume fittings and was in his uniform on set when the director decided that the scene involving Baker and Williams should be filmed the next day. On the next day of shooting the scene was completely removed and Baker did not appear in this episode. (Source: Max Williams via e-mail) Baker's role would've been the part of an engineer for scene 11 of the episode in which Tucker is looking for work in engineering. He was scheduled to film his scene on Friday, on Paramount Stage 18 with a makeup call at 5:00 pm and a set call at 6:00 pm. Baker performed worked as stunt double for on the 1991 thriller Edge of Honor, as stand-in for on the ward drama Dogfight (1991), as a photo double for in 's Academy Award-winning Titanic (1997, with David Warner and Michael Ensign), and as stand-in for actor on the drama Without Limits (1998). He had supporting roles in the comedy The Disappearance of Kevin Johnson (1997, with Keely Sims, Guy Siner, Richard Beymer, and Rachael Harris), The Day Maggie Blew Her Head Off (1998), Return to Sender (1999), the thriller Avalanche (1999, with Hilary Shepard), the short comedy The Catch (2001), the comedy Memphis Bound... and Gagged (2002), and a guest role in the television soap Sunset Beach (1999). More recent projects include the drama Big Miracle (2012, with Stephen Root and Maury Ginsberg), the comedy Identity Thief (2013, with John Cho, Jonathan Banks, and Gary Weeks), the crime thriller The Frozen Ground (2013, with Brad William Henke and Jason Collins), the short film West (2014), the horror thriller Repentance (2014), and the horror thriller Maggie (2014, with Wayne Pere). Baker also turned into music and released his first solo album "Broken" in 2007. http://brettbakeractor.wix.com/website http://www.amazon.com/Broken-Brett-Baker/dp/B0013Z0M7M Eric Close Eric Close was one of two finalists for the role of Charles Tucker III. Close was the studio's preferred choice, due to his work on the CBS drama series Now and Again (which co-starred Gerrit Graham). Executive producer Brannon Braga, however, preferred Connor Trinneer. Braga ultimately prevailed and Trinneer was cast in the role. Braga discussed the casting in the special features on the season one Blu-ray set. Close would subsequently be cast in another CBS drama series Without a Trace (with Enterprise guest star Enrique Murciano) the following year, and later the ABC series Nashville (with Charles Esten). He had previously been the lead on another science fiction series Dark Skies, with Conor O'Farrell, Tim Kelleher, and Jeri Ryan. Kelly Connell :Main article: Kelly Connell Kelly Connell was the first actor cast to portray the Vulcan Kov in the Star Trek: Enterprise first season episode but was unable to fulfill this part. After he filmed his scenes on Friday, the part was recast with actor John Harrington Bland. Henry Geller Henry Geller was a contest winner during the production of the first season of Star Trek: Enterprise. Geller's name is listed on the call sheet for Monday for the episode . According to the call sheet, Geller was up to portray a Risian bistro patron as part of the "Risan Bistro Night Group". Simon MacCorkindale (12 February 1952 - 14 October 2010, age 58) was a British actor who was supposedly offered the part of Captain Jonathan Archer on Star Trek: Enterprise in 2001. He claimed to have turned down the offer to take the part of Dr. Harry Harper on the drama series Casualty on which he worked between 2002 and 2008 on 229 episodes. MacCorkindale explained, "Ironically I was offered, not Captain Picard, but whatever the Captain would have been, so before I did ''Casualty I made a choice of doing Casualty as opposed to whatever the Captain would have been on Star Trek. But I didn’t want to do that, I can’t do sci-fi. It just drives me up the wall, it’s all rubbish and spouting that gibberish every day, was no thank you very much." http://www.simonmaccorkindale.net/articles/?p=403 It's worth noting, however, that Brannon Braga mentioned on the Blu-ray audio commentary for that Scott Bakula was the ''only actor seriously considered to play Archer. Born as Simon Charles Pendered MacCorkindale in Ely, Cambridgeshire, England, UK, he trained acting at the Theatre of Arts in London. He debuted at the West End in 1974 and appeared in British productions such as the mini series Hawkeye, the Pathfinder (1973), the television movie Romeo and Juliet (1976, starring Christopher Neame), and the acclaimed television mini series I, Claudius (1976) and Jesus of Nazareth (1977, with Christopher Plummer). But it was in 1978 when MacCorkindale got his breakthrough for playing Simon Doyle in the crime drama Death on the Nile. In 1980 he received an Evening Standard British Film Award as Most Promising Newcomer - Actor. MacCorkindale landed leading roles in the mini-series Quartermass (1979) and opposite Kate Mulgrew in The Manions of America (1981) and appeared in episodes of The Dukes of Hazzard (1979), Fantasy Island (1981, with Ricardo Montalban, Wendy Schaal, and Robert Miano), Hart to Hart (1982, with Jeremy Kemp), and Dynasty (1982, with Joan Collins and Lee Bergere). He also acted in the fantasy film The Sword and the Sorcerer (1982, with Richard Lynch, Anthony DeLongis, Jeff Corey, and Joseph Ruskin) and in the horror sequel Jaws 3-D (1983, with John Putch). The following years, MacCorkindale worked on three television series which are probably the ones he is best remembered for. He portrayed Professor Jonathan Chase in the science fiction series Manimal (1983), Greg Reardon in the primetime soap opera Falcon Crest (1984-1986, starring Robert Foxworth), a role which earned him a Soap Opera Digest Award nomination in 1986, and Peter Sinclair in the action series Counterstrike (1990-1993, starring Christopher Plummer). In the 1990s, MacCorkindale appeared in a number of television movies, reprised his role from Manimal for the Night Man episode "Manimal" (1998, starring Matt McColm), was featured in the video game adaptation Wing Commander (1999, with David Warner), and guest starred in La Femme Nikita (1997), Poltergeist: The Legacy (1999), Gene Roddenberry's Earth: Final Conflict (2000), and Relic Hunter (2001-2002). Between 2002 and 2008, he portrayed Dr. Harry Harper in the three British television series Casualty, Holby City, and Casualty @ Holby City. MacCorkindale also worked as writer, director and producer on several television series such as Queen of Swords (2000), Relic Hunter (2001), and Adventure Inc. (2002-2003). Among his last work as actor are the thriller A Closed Book (2010), the horror film 13Hrs (2010), and a guest role in the television series New Tricks (2010). McCorkindale passed away on 14 October 2010 in Marylebone, London, England, UK due to colorectal cancer. He was 58 years old and was survived by his wife of 26 years, actress Susan George. Jordan Mann Jordan Mann was a contest winner during the production of the first season of Star Trek: Enterprise. Mann's name is listed on the call sheet for Monday for the episode . According to the call sheet, Mann was up to portray an alien bistro patron as part of the "Risan Bistro Night Group". His part is listed as "2MB Man" on the call sheet. Marjorie Monaghan :Main article: Marjorie Monaghan Marjorie Monaghan (born ), who previously played Freya in , was among the actresses considered for the role of T'Pol before Jolene Blalock was cast. Ted Sutton is an actor who was originally cast to portray the Andorian general in the third season episode . Sutton was unable to do the re-shoots and actor Granville Van Dusen replaced him. http://tedsutton.com/ http://www.tedsutton.com/cgi-bin/tedpic.pl?http://www.tedsutton.com/images/NEWPAGE005.jpg Sutton had guest roles in television series such as Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2001), Ed (2003, with William Sadler and Mike Timoney), 24 (2003, with Jude Ciccolella, Michelle Forbes, Sterling Macer, Jr., Gregg Henry, and Victor Rivers), 10-8: Officers on Duty (2004, with Rosalind Chao, Karole Selmon, and Richard Tanner), JAG (2004, with Robert Curtis Brown, Scott Haven, Freda Foh Shen, and Scott Alan Smith), Cold Case (2004, with John Billingsley, Blake Lindsley, Jamie McShane, and John Hayden), Charmed (2005, with Noa Tishby), Queens Supreme (2007, with Robert Foxworth), and Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (2009, with Henry T. Yamada). He also appeared on the soaps All My Children and The Young and the Restless. His film credits include featured parts in the crime comedy Her Alibi (1989), the drama On the Block (1990), the science fiction film Maximum Xul (1991), the television drama In the Blink of an Eye (1996, with Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Brian Markinson, and Mary Mara), the action drama G.I. Jane (1997), the science fiction sequel Species II (1998), the thriller Revolution #9 (2001), the science fiction thriller Signs (2002), the comedy Marci X (2003), 's drama Million Dollar Baby (2004), the comedy Fat Cats (2005), and the comedy Fortunes (2005). Peter Weller :Main article: Peter Weller Peter Weller was considered by Manny Coto as Phillip Green in an early incarnation of what would become the Augment arc. ( audio commentary) When the character Arik Soong was written into the episode instead, Weller went on to play John Frederick Paxton in and instead. He was later cast as Admiral in . Joseph Will :Main article: Joseph Will Joseph Will auditioned for the part of chief engineer Charles Tucker III on Star Trek: Enterprise and was beside Connor Trinneer among the two finalists. The part went to Trinneer and Will received the role of Michael Rostov in three episodes. Will had also been previously considered for several unspecified guest roles on and before finally getting his first Trek role in the Voyager episode . Max Williams maxwilliams&defaultImage 1}} is an actor who was cast for the role of "Crewman #2" in the Enterprise first season episode . Together with fellow actor Brett Baker he had costume fittings and was in his uniform on set when the director decided that the scene involving Baker and Williams should be filmed the next day. On the next day of shooting the scene was completely removed and Williams did not appear in this episode. (Source: Max Williams via e-mail) Williams' role would've been the part of an engineer for scene 11 of the episode in which Tucker is looking for work in engineering. He was scheduled to film his scene on Friday, on Paramount Stage 18 with a makeup call at 5:00 pm and a set call at 6:00 pm. Williams attended the Deerfield Academy and the University of Wisconsin, where he earned his BA in Journalism. He also played professionally ice hockey before he went into acting. Beside leading and supporting roles in dozens of stage plays, Williams had guest roles in the television series Beverly Hills, 90210, Arli$$ (2000), The District (2003, with Roger Aaron Brown and Jim Fitzpatrick), Serious Business, and Shameless (2011). Among his feature and independent film work are Citation of Merit (1999), the horror film Night of the Living Dead 3D (2006), the television documentary Assume the Position with Mr. Wuhl (2006), the mystery thriller The Shadows (2007), the drama The Great Buck Howard (2008, with Patrick Fischler, Wallace Langham, Adam Scott, George Takei, and Amy Jo Traicoff), the short science fiction film The Lucky 7 (2008, with Kerrie Keane), and the drama Talking to Strangers (2008). More recent credits include the horror thriller Alyce (2011, with Larry Cedar, Megan Gallagher, and Tracey Walter), the short thriller Loving Observation (2011), the short drama Elizabeth (2013), the science fiction film The Gunrunner Billy Kane (2014, with John Kassir and May Wang), a starring role as Gunter Vogler in the action series Bullet in the Face (2012), and a guest role in the television series Kickin' It (2014). http://www.maxewilliams.com Category:Production lists AAB AAB